


Lights, Camera, Action

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ong seongwu and kang daniel mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: "NSFW Porn actors AU Jisung is a veteran porn actor and gets paired with new face Minhyun"





	Lights, Camera, Action

“Cut! That’s a wrap. Great job everybody, I’ll see you at next project”

 

 

Jisung got up from the bed, taking the bathrobe from one of the crew members, tightly wrapping it around his naked body. Jisung was a porn star, and well known one at that. He had starred in various projects and even won some awards for his work. In short he was a veteran having been in the industry for 7 years. He was well respected among his other colleagues and had quite a reputation in the industry despite his young age.

 

 

 

Warm water cascaded down Jisung’s body, washing away any remnants of the sex he just had. This was one of the things Jisung had to do. Of course, it’s a given that you need to shower after a strenuous activity like sex, but to Jisung it wasn’t just a simple shower. It was like washing off the dirt and guilt he felt after having sex with someone he barely knew. Sure Jisung enjoyed having sex, it was fun but doing it so often takes the thrill and excitement out of it. That tingling feeling you get when you have sex with a person you like or love, Jisung wants that. As selfish as it may sound considering he gets paid to have sex, Jisung isn’t getting younger and the same old kind of sex was getting boring. He wanted a change, he wanted to experience the same feeling he had when he was still a rookie, when everything was exciting.

 

 

 

“Oh you’re done already? That’s good, I have a new project here for you and I think you’ll like it” Jisung’s manager said as soon as he saw Jisung walk out of the bathroom. Jisung walked over to the table grabbing himself a glass of water before sitting down on the couch.

 

 

 

“Who am I going to do it with? Ong Seongwu? Kang Daniel?” Jisung asked, taking the file on the table and flipping through it. Seongwu and Daniel are two of his closest friends. They are also porn stars like him but Jisung was a senior by 2 years. It was hard to find friends that you could trust in this industry but Jisung was grateful to be able to meet Seongwu and Daniel. It also helped that there was no awkwardness between any of them if they happened to be working on the same project.

 

 

“Actually, you’ll be working with a someone new.” Jisung raised an eyebrow at that. “Someone new?” he asked. It was rare for Jisung to work with rookies, therefore he was surprised that his agency accepted the offer.

 

 

 

“His name is Hwang Minhyun and he’s won Rookie of the Year at xxx Awards last year” Jisung’s manager explained, typing something on his phone before showing it to Jisung “This is what he looks like”.

 

 

 _Hwang Minhyun_ Jisung thought as he stared at the picture on his manager’s phone. The guy was very handsome and if Jisung was to be completely honest he was totally his type. Jisung’s eyes drifted down to the information written below his picture. “23 years old, born in Busan and he won Rookie of the year in the Gay Male Category last year” Jisung mumbled scrolling down more on the page trying to see if there was any more interesting information.

 

 

 

“So when’s the meeting?” Jisung asked, handing the phone back. Jisung was very intrigued by this Hwang Minhyun. Setting aside the fact that he was completely Jisung’s style, Jisung was very interested to see how this project will turn out. It has been a while since Jisung felt excitement about a project, and who knew that it would take a rookie for him to revive the feeling he had been missing.

 

 

 

“The date hasn’t been set yet, but I’ll let you know if it does” The manager said before taking his leave, saying something about having to buy something, leaving Jisung all alone. Jisung grabbed his phone dialling a familiar number. The phone rang twice before someone answered on the third ring.

 

 

 

“Hello”

 

 

 

“Seongwu-yah, It’s me” Jisung greeted.

 

 

 

“Oh hyung, are you finished with the filming?” Seongwu asked, to which Jisung merely replied with a hum. Seongwu asked Jisung about how the filming went and if there were any episodes. Jisung replied to each of Seongwu’s questions trying to find the timing to ask a very important question.

 

 

 

“Seongwu-yah, do you happen to know a Hwang Minhyun?” Jisung asked, trying hard not to sound to curious. He had to act like he was just asking any other question. It also didn’t help that Seongwu had fast wit. Jisung was hoping that he wouldn’t notice nor ask any other questions.

 

 

 

“I know him, he’s goes to the same night college as me, why are you asking?” Seongwu replied with a slight teasing tone in his voice.

 

 

 

“Oh nothing it’s just that, I’ll be working with him in my next project and I wanted to know that he’s not some creep or weirdo” Jisung answered trying to make it seem like he wasn’t interested – although deep inside despite him knowing, he knew he was.

 

 

 

“You don’t need to worry hyung, he’s a nice guy. I’m surprised your agency accepted an offer with a newcomer. After that incident I didn’t think they would let you film with one again.” Seongwu pointed out, surprise evident in his voice. Jisung too was surprised, but then again it was good for his career to work with rookies and in the process he’s able to help those who are new to the industry.

 

 

 

“I heard he won the Rookie of the Year award, so he must be something to be able to win that after just 5 months” Jisung said impressively. This Hwang Minhyun guy was something else and Jisung wasn’t sure what he was getting into. Being able to win such a big award only after 5 months must mean something. Just how good is this guy?

 

 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine hyung and now that I think about it isn’t he totally your type?” Seongwu teased. Jisung coughed, as expected Seongwu knew him too well and Jisung didn’t know how to feel about that. Both Daniel and Seongwu knew him too well that he can’t hide anything from them.

 

 

 

“Shut up, I’m hanging up. I’ll call you later” Jisung shyly muttered making Seongwu laugh on the other side of the phone. Jisung quickly hanged up the phone, his face flushed. He hasn’t even met the guy and he’s already acting like this. Jisung really needs to stop acting like a teenager. It wasn’t like he was going on a date, he was going to meet him for work and nothing else. That’s what he thinks anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Alright, so that’s the plan. Anyone have any questions?” Jisung glanced at the director and shook his head. So this is the infamous Hwang Minhyun. He thought he looked good in picture but the real thing was much better. He was tall and he had a very innocent face but Jisung knew that behind that innocent face of his lies a beast waiting for his prey.

 

 

“Well then, I’ll see you two in a week’s time” The director said before leaving the room with both their managers leaving the two of them alone in the room.

 

 

“I guess I’ll take my leave. It’s nice meeting you Minhyun-ssi, I look forward to working with you” Jisung said extending a hand, a flirty smile on his face. Minhyun stared at Jisung’s hand before accepting it, sporting the same smile on his face.

 

 

“It’s my pleasure”

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

Minhyun grabbed Jisung’s face bringing their lips together, their teeth clashing in the process. Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise and a small moan escaped from his lips. He was not expecting this kind of rough play right at the start. But he wasn’t complaining because Hwang Minhyun was one hell of a good kisser. He knew just how to move his tongue in a way that made Jisung go crazy.

 

 

“Ngngh” Jisung moaned when he felt Minhyun biting his lower lip, his tongue snaking out to lick it, soothing it. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck pulling his lips closer, wanting more of Minhyun. Jisung was so engrossed in the kiss that he nearly forgot that they were filming and that he wasn’t in to comforts of his house. Jisung angled his face in a way that the camera was able to capture their tongues playing with each other.

 

 

Minhyun’s lips moved from his jaw to his ear, sucking and biting Jisung’s earlobe. “You taste so sweet” Minhyun seductively whispered, pulling Jisung onto his lap, their crotches grinding against one another. Jisung gasped feeling the younger’s hands sneak under his shirt, caressing his burning skin. Jisung felt like he was on fire. Every one of Minhyun’s touch felt electrifying and jisung had never felt that before in all his years in the industry.

 

 

“Shit..ugh-ng-h..fuck y-yesss” Jisung groaned, the friction turning him on even.

 

 

Jisung’s hand clutched on Minhyun’s hair, while the other slowly travelled down the younger’s body, starting from his broad shoulders, pass those abs that Jisung plans on ravishing and finally down to his crotch, which was straining to come out of those denim pants. Jisung grabbed Minhyun’s crotch slowly moving his hand up and down, teasing him. Jisung saw the camera move closer from the corner of his eye. He slightly moved back giving the camera a good look of what he is doing.

 

 

“Shit” Jisung cursed, loving the feeling of Minhyun’s dick under is hand. It felt hot and throbbing even through the thick fabric of his jeans. Jisung licked his lip, he couldn’t wait to have Minhyun’s dick inside him, fucking him and filling him to the brim. Jisung was going to enjoy himself, something that he hasn’t done in a while. He was going to take everything Minhyun was going to give him.

 

 

Minhyun pulled Jisung closer his tongue darting out from his mouth, slowly and sensually licking his way down Jisung's pale and slim torso, stopping slightly at Jisung's navel, swirling his tongue around Jisung's belly button. Jisung mewled in response, Minhyun's wet tongue and hot breath sending shivers down his spine and heat to his groin. Jisung felt Minhyun smirk on his skin, his eyes glinting with desire and mischief.

 

 

 _Oh boy_ , Jisung knew he was in trouble, but he didn’t mind as long as Minhyun kept doing what he’s doing.   
  
Jisung felt himself get bigger and harder, his dick straining to free itself from the confines of his pants. Hwang Minhyun was making crazy with lust and want. 

 

 

"N—ngh..ahh.shit.I w-ant--you” Jisung moaned, his words not making any sense, his mind going blank from lust. He was burning with desire and Minhyun was adding more fuel to fire.

 

 

“Tell me what you want baby I want to hear you say it. I want to hear say _all_ the dirty things you want me to do” Minhyun growled in Jisung’s taking off the remaining clothes on Jisung’s body, taking his own clothes too in the process. When all the clothes were out of the way, Minhyun’s hand immediately wrapped themselves around Jisung’s hard dick, moving his hand painstakingly slow.

 

 

“Faster...p-please..n—ngh M—minhyun…shi-t f-fuck” Jisung begged, grinding his dick on Minhyun’s hand looking for more. Usually Jisung would use his acting skills at situations like this but all of his reactions right now is genuine and authentic. There were times where he had to fake his reactions but with Minhyun everything was real.

 

 

Minhyun laughed seductively, making his hand movements faster but not fast enough for Jisung’s liking. “Faster? Like this? Is this what you want hyung?” Minhyun teased picking up his pace.

 

 

“P—please..haa..more..m-more..I-I’m going to c-cummm..haa” Jisung sobbed tears falling from the corner of his eyes, his whole being trembling.

 

 

Minhyun quickly grabbed the condom and lube from the table, squirting some of it on his fingers before placed it at Jisung’s hole. He slowly inserted two fingers in, feeling the older’s hole tighten. Jisung groaned and pushed his ass back, trying to get more of Minhyun’s fingers inside him. Minhyun repeated this until Jisung was all lubed up and ready for him. He placed the condom on his cock and lined it up to Jisung’s asshole inserting just the tip. Jisung buried his face on the bed, his groans muffled as he pushed his ass back, trying to push all of Minhyun’s dick inside him. Minhyun firmly held onto the Jisung’s hips preventing him from moving. Minhyun inserted a bit more of his dick only to pull it out again, teasing the older. He did this a few times, making the older whine and writhed under him.

 

 

“Fuck baby plea-se, don’t tease me..please, I need yo—ahhh...n-ngh AHHH!!” Jisung screamed when Minhyun suddenly shoved his entire length inside him. Jisung cursed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He felt so full. The pleasure taking over his whole body and he felt himself moving his ass back, meeting each one of Minhyun’s thrusts.

 

 

 

“F-fuck..ahh..f-feel..soo g-good , shit..fuck yourself on my dick..that’s it..ngnh” Minhyun cooed his hips moving harder and faster, his grip tightening on the older’s hips. Sounds of skin slapping and moans echoed throughout the room, the smell of sex getting stronger as the seconds go by. Now Jisung knows why Minhyun got that awards despite being in the industry for only a short time. Jisung was so wrecked with passion that he forgot there were people who were watching them. His senses only focused on the pleasure minhyun was giving his body.

 

 

Jisung placed his hands on Minhyun’s chest pushing him turning him over onto his back. The change in position caused Minhyun’s dick to go even deeper, eliciting a loud groan from the both of them. Jisung grabbed the back of Minhyun’s hair pulling his head towards him in a heated and wet kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other’s, saliva dripping from their open mouths down to their chins. It was messy and dirty but that was just the way they wanted it plus it looks nice on screen. Jisung’s hands travelled around the Minhyun’s body, taking his erected nipples between his fingertips and pinching it then down to those abs that felt wonderful under his skin.

 

 

 

“Faster Minhyun..I-I’m g-gonna cum, y-yesss..right there o-oh my g-god.. r-right there yesss” Jisung cried out, urging the younger to fasten his movements, his climax just a few moments away. Minhyun’s motions became frantic, moving his hips faster and faster. Jisung let out gasps and screams every time Minhyun would hit that sweet spot inside him.

 

 

Minhyun leaned forward, his dick continuously hitting that sweet spot. “Cum with me hyung, I want to feel you, I want to hear you scream my name as you cum” Minhyun growled, biting Jisung’s earlobe as he felt the older’s ass tightening, squeezing his dick so sweetly.

 

 

“M-minhyun..nghn..ahh..I’m c-cumming..f-fuck..M-MINHYUN” Jisung screamed Minhyun’s name as he came. Minhyun upon hearing his name lewdly come out of the older’s mouth as he came, followed soon after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Jisung was packing his stuff when he felt someone’s arms wrap themselves around his waist and kisses being trailed down his neck. Jisung stopped what he was doing and turned his head facing the person.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked the person turning his body around to face him. Minhyun pulled Jisung closer making him feel the hardness hiding behind his pants. Jisung smirked wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s neck, bringing his mouth closer to his ears.

 

 

“My place or yours?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who gave this prompt I hope I did justice to it and I'm sorry if I didn't...anyways I hope you guys like!


End file.
